Keila Thrall Ou le journal d'une vie bien remplie
by Aikru
Summary: L'histoire en désordre d'une Zabrak un peu pilote, un peu junky. Pas vraiment héroïque mais bien obligée de l'être un peu, par moment.
1. Préface

Yo les gens.

Tout d'abord, je tiens a préciser que cette fiction est en fait un récit de JDR joué, résumé puis romancé par mes soins. Histoire de gratter quelques précieux points d'XP aupres du MJ. Ou plus simplement occuper un peu quelques heures d'été.  
Donc forcément. Y'aura pas mal d'irrégularité. Dans les personnages qui feront des allez retour. Ou dans mes séances de JDR qui s'organisent un peu en mode binaire. Et vu que j'ai prévu de faire plusieurs tables avec le même perso, ca va être un peu nawak. M'enfin. On verra ou tout cela nous mènera. Au pire. J'éditerai ce truc pour faire un petit annuaire des personnages ou des arcs narratifs.

Pour le coup, c'est un écrit purement égoïste. Vu que j'kiffe faire ce genre de truc. Le mieux que je puisse vous souhaiter, c'est que d'apprécier de le lire, autant que moi j'prends mon pied a l'écrire. Fin' après. Si le lire ca vous suffit pas. Vous pouvez toujours m'insulter. Chacun ses gouts. J'juge pas. Tant que vous êtes heureux de le faire. C'est ce qui compte le plus dans ce beau monde

Petit détail. Le JDR est Edge of Empire. (Et il est cool. Vraiment. Hyper intuitif. On peut facilement initié quelqu'un au JDR avec ca) Tout se joue grosso modo en -10 avant la bataille de Yavin.


	2. Entrée n471

Entrée du Journal n°471 de Kaila Thrall – Nar Kaaga, Spatiaux port Mos Shaaga

\- L'est pas mal ton nouveau jouet Kaila. T'as un surnom a lui donner ?  
\- Starrdust. Avec deux R. Car j'veux qu'mes ennemis sachent que c'est une illettrée d'première qui ruinera leur vie  
\- T'es plus proche de la teigne que de l'illettrée.  
\- Tes flatteries en affaire sont vraiment chelous. Mais merci Ogg'.  
\- Pas d'quoi.

Mon talon frappe le sol avec la régularité d'un métronome. Ca me plaît d'laisser l'écho de mes pas marquer un rythme métallique. D'jà, ca fout un bruit dans le silence morne du vaisseau. Et puis avec la réverbération ca énerve pas mal Ogg'. Parce que ca a un p'tit coté inquisiteur. De taper régulièrement du talon sur le sol. Sur MON sol. J'ai du mal a utiliser ce pronom possessif. J'suis fébrile dès que j'me rappelle qu'il m'appartient, c'vaisseau. C'est étrange ? Hein ?  
Alors aussi chelou que ca puisse être. Pour moi. Ce petit boucan à la con, c'est le bruit des rêves qui se concrétisent.

Ok. Jl'ai peut être pas mérité ce vaisseau. Le fait que j'ai gagné ce cargo, c'est dû à une chance insolente aux jeux et quelques boissons dans le sang. C'drole. J'connais des personnes d'un autre temps qui désapprouveraient à mort mes petites combines. Surtout pour des intérêt aussi bas de plafond. Mais bon. J'avais besoin d'un vaisseau. J'en ai eu un. Peu importe les emmerdes qui viendront après parce que la discrétion à pas suivit l'coch derrière. Et puis les personnes dont je parles sont probablement mortes a l'heure actuelle. Et aussi sages et plein de bons conseils qu'ils puissent être. Les mort sont pas les meilleurs a suivre question survie.

Et puis perso. C'est le juste recours a une vieille amie pour forcer le destin a quelques instants clefs. C'pas non plus mal. En soit. Nan ? J'pas commis d'meurtre avec. J'ai même pas ruiné l'type a qui j'ai piqué c'cargot leger. T'sais. Merde, j'sais même pas pourquoi j'culpabilise et j'me justifie. C'même pas dit que ce soit ma vieille amie qui m'ait offert ce vaisseau en vrai. Les bâtons de la mort ont commis un parfait génocide chez mes midichloriens. Et c'est a peine si quelqu'un a détecté une anomalie à la traditionnelle prise de sang. Celle que l'on réserve dans les casinos aux personnes trop chanceuses. Donc j'suis peut être parfaitement en droit. Même si j'pas la conscience parfaitement tranquille.

Bon. J'dois avouer que c'est bien beau de sonner les secondes dans le vaisseau avec mes bottes. Mais là, j'ai remonté le couloir jusqu'aux cockpit. Et j'me suis immobilisé. L'regard dans le vague qui parcourt les commandes lumineuses. Puis, j'phase sur la vue du spatioport. Assez longtemps pour que Oggy flippe probablement un peu d'ma santé mentale. Mais bon. C'la première fois que je prends le temps de contempler la vue d'un cockpit, d'un vaisseau qui m'appartient. Alors j'ai pas l'droit de phaser dessus, pour une fois ? Hein ?

Bon. Oggy a probablement remarqué que mes doigts jouent dans ma poche. Et même s'il ne le voit pas. Il doit comprendre que mes mains pianote machinalement un tube de verre tiede de couleur rouge. Il doit même bader un peu que je l'ai pas acheté aupres d'lui. M'enfin. J'hésite a le sortir. Mais nan. Faut pas. Mon cerveau il est content. Mais ça n'empêche pas une part de lui de me hurler dessus. Histoire que jm'arrache à la contemplation d'un spectacle vraiment trop banal pour une pilote accomplie qu'j'suis sensée être. Et que je prenne ma dose.  
Cette partie là d'moi est ma compagne du quotidien. Si je l'écoutais je dirais juste merde à l'univers. Je virais Oggy d'mon vaisseau. Avant de m'enfermer dans ma couche pour prendre ce liquide rouge dans un bon verre d'alcool fort. Ou une bouteille. Voire deux. Puis rester le corps étendu dans ma couchette. A ne rien faire d'autre que de savourer les lueurs qui voileront mon regard et danseront dans mon esprit.  
Mais j'peux pas me permettre maintenant de ceder maintenant. Je dois... Parler a Oggy. Au moins jusqu'a l'annonce du prix.

\- Tu pourrais m'changer l'identifiant du vaisseau ?

Le Toydarien fait un petit tour aérien pour me faire face. C'marrant en vrai. De le voir galérer a manœuvrer dans l'espace étraoit du cockpit. Avec sa bedaine et son vol a tire d'aile. Il remue la trompe l'air amusé par ce que son imagination lui souffle.  
\- Tu l'as volé ?  
\- Rho... Tout d'suite... En vrai. Jl'ai acquis de manière parfaitement légale. Mais le temps de revenir ici. J'ai eu une broutille qui m'est tombé dessus au retour. Tu sais. Un truc comme l'Empire.

Le regard globuleux d'Oggy se fichent cordialement de moi. Merde. Il est au courant de ma flippe totale de l'empire ? Hum... J'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur les événements. Même si j'imagine qu'il se doute peut être un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a vu les corps des mercenaire de Teemo que je lui ai demander d'évacuer. Et les traces caractéristiques qui se baladent cordialement dans les couloirs de ma nouvelle acquisition n'ont probablement pas su lui échapper. Mais si j'parle d'ça. Ca veut dire que je dois parler de l'autre con. Et même si c'est Oggy. Qu'il s'en fout probablement de pas mal de chose a mon sujet. Je refuse de parler de Karissa Starr et de l'autre con a quelqu'un. Trop dangereux.

\- Jt'épargne les détails. J'ai besoin d'un nouvel identifiant pour le vaisseau. Et pas de trace de mon nom dans le registre du spatioport.  
\- Et niveau fouille ?

Repensant a la réserve de bâton que je me suis permise de payée pour les deux prochains mois. J'approuve d'un signe de la tête presque instinctif.

\- J'imagine que tu peux m'épargner ca ?  
\- T'imagine bien.

Oggy se gratte la trompe. C'mauvais signe. J'le connais par coeur. Ca veut dire qu'il est contrarier de devoir me faire une fleur. D'ailleurs, comment il sait que je suis vraiment fauchée ? P'tain. En vrai. J'pas envie de savoir. Ca m'épargne une conversation chiante pour négocier les délais.

\- Avec la réparation et les autres services que tu m'as d'mandé. Ca va te revenir cher. 20 milles

Je grimace. Mais soit. J'peux pas dire que je m'y attendais pas. Oggy fait son beurre comme ca. Entre petits services illégaux qui m'arrangent bien la vie et réparation pros. Alors j'encaisse la remarque du mécano en silence. C'est Oggy. Je lui ferais pas l'offense de négocier. Surtout qu'en ca. C'tun bon. En une heure, il serait capable de me persuader que j'aime l'empire et que qu'il est Moff, ce con

\- Y'a le soleil noir. Z'ont toujours du travail pour les gens comme moi. Et puis... J'peux te payer le quart en avance.  
\- J'te fait confiance gamine.

Je sourie à l'appellation. D'un signe Oggy approuve de la tête. Je l'accompagne avec le sourire jusqu'à la sortie. Mais alors qu'on se quitte. Mes songes ne pensent qu'à la dose que je compte me prendre. Genre là. Après son départ... Ouais. On verra apres pour les 15 milles que je dois me trouver dans les semaines qui suivront. J'ai un rendez vous important.


	3. Entrée N472

Entrée de journal n°472 de Keila Thrall – Nar Kaaga, Boutique d'Oggy

Bon. C'fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait d'entrée sur ce journal. Depuis la derniere fois... Il s'est peut être écoulé un an ? Les semaines ont défilées et les contrats m'ont permis enfin de m'acquitter de cette petite dette. M'enfin. Oggy est pas le créancier le plus chiant. Ou alors je suis une exception ? Ca m'étonnerai pas. Je suis sûr qu'a force d'être rentable. Je suis persuadée qu'il me prend un peu pour sa fille. M'enfin. A l'instant ou j'ai réalisé libre comme l'air, j'avoue que j'ai constaté que malgré tout, j'ai toujours pas la foi de mettre le cap ailleurs. J'veux dire, je suis grillée si jamais je veux revenir durablement mettre le pied sur la bordure extérieur. Et le petit événement avant mon retour sur la planète m'a bien coupé l'envie de bosser pour les hutts. Ou de squatter un espace impérial. Donc ouais. Je traîne pas vraiment ailleurs qu'ici. C'en est presque triste, pour une pilote.

Le Starrdust en est pas encore a croupir sur un emplacement du spatioport. Je fais quand même quelques courses pour déposer des mercenaires ou des marchandises d'un point A a un point B. Mais je reste moins d'une journée sur terre avant de partir. C'est Ogg' qui organise tout mes aller retours en échange d'une commission. Rien que pour ca. C'type m'est devenu indispensable. Et j'tire un petit salaire de ce qu'il reste. Ce qu'il faut pour vivre et me réalimenter en remontant chez Ogg'.

J'admets, même si j'suis sur qu'il y a une couille dans le potage. Et que je me fais excroquer quelque part. C'est confortable. La routine.

A tel point que l'arrière boutique de Ogg' a fini par être un QG secondaire que je squatte quand je n'ai rien a faire. J'ai vite compris que s'il était à la base un mécano. Il a un peu élargi son cercle d'activité depuis que je le connais. Maintenant. C'est lui le centre de recrutement local. La ou les offres d'emploie du soleil noir et des Hutt se croisent. Un petit intouchable de la ville. Pour sûr, ca m'a surpris qu'il n'ait pas tiqué quand je lui ais balancé que j'allais bosser pour eux. Et quand le lendemain de mon arrivée ici, jl'ai appris au détours d'une conversation. J'ai du avoir l'air fine avec moi « Quewa ? » un peu benêt.  
Tss. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est foutu d'ma gueule c'te jour là. A me laisser galerer pour glaner des infos alors que tout était sous mon nez d'puis l'début.

M'enfin. Passons. Aujourd'hui, jour de mission. Je suis bonne pour me trimballer avec une belle brochette de people. La fine fleur embauché par le Soleil noir. Une course d'une quinzaine de jour entre Nar Kaaga et Klatoine. Ce qui va m'obliger a traverser tout le système contrôlé par les hutts.

Mes passagers sont assez atypique. Y'a Drakira. Une sélonienne. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'image. Un genre de grande belette bipede. De deux mettre de haut. Assez classe soit dit en passant avec son pelage blanc qui semble tout doux. Y'a Zip'. Un drall. C'est a dire un petit Hamster d'un mettre et des poussières. Personnellement. Je l'ai déjà renommée mini drakira dans ma tête. C'est presque plus respectueux pour lui que l'appellation "Peluche N°2".  
Et puis y'a Kort. Un Weequay. Un truc moche. Aussi taciturne et taiseux que tous les clichés que j'ai sur eux. Donc, j'ai pas grand chose a dire.

Quand Ogg m'a dit que tout était pret au vaisseau et que je pouvais le rejoindre pour les y emmener. J'ai attendu un bref instant dans l'arrière boutique pour écouter leur conversation. Force est de constater que le malaise était présent dans les maigres interaction qu'il ont eu. A croire que je ne suis pas la seule handicapée sociale de l'univers.  
Quand le silence s'est fait pesant. J'suis quand même néanmoins rentrée pour saluer le groupe. Sans même un malaise quand les regards ont convergés vers moi.

\- Yo. Je suis Kaila. Votre pilote.

Un début d'conversation normal commence a émerger calmement. A croire que mon arrivée avait ravivé quelques maigre reste de sociabilité dans ce groupe étrange. Bon. Sauf quand le mini drakira commence doucement a tester une technique de drague sur moi, avec une subtilité et une délicatesse qui ne me sidère toujours avec les gens comme ca.

\- T'sais. D'habitude, les gens qui tente leur chance essaient d'être plus haut que mes genoux. Ca fait quoi d'être dans une foret d'jambe ?  
\- Voyez, c'est un peu faux. Je suis plus proche du bas ventre. C'fait que je suis juste a la bonne hauteur.

J'ai haussé les yeux au ciel. Tss. Puis j'ai juste intimé au groupe de mettre le cap vers Mos Shaaga pour embarquer sur le Starrdust.

Ca allait peut être être long comme voyage.


	4. Entrée n473

Entrée de journal n°473 de Keila Thrall – Vide sidéral.

En vrai. Je revois la dernière entrée. Et je sens confusément que j'devais être mal lunée ce jour là. M'enfin. RAS. Du moins. Sur la grosse première partie qu'a duré le voyage. A la limite. Le Drall a eu une mauvaise surprise en découvrant que le Weequay aimait pas perdre autant de fois d'affilée au Dejaric. Mais en dehors de ca. Il s'est passé une quinzaine de révolutions standards tranquilles. A jouer entre les champs d'astéroïde du système Hutt. C'est presque aussi fun en soit que les trous noirs qui ponctuent les routes du noyau. Même si ca manque parfois cruellement de fun.  
Y'a drakira qui pop régulièrement au cockpit pour parler de sujets un peu généraux. Et a vrai dire, ça a le mérite de passer le temps. Même si je ne m'attache pas trop a discuter avec les passagers. Je le faisait au début. Mais j'admets que c'est lassant. De parler avec des gens qu'on est a peu près sûr de ne jamais revoir.

Comme d'hab, jm'isole une fois le soir. Fin' nan. "Soir" ca n'a pas vraiment de sens dans l'espace. Alors... Disons qu'avant de dormir. Pour prendre ma dose. D'ailleurs, je digresse, mais je devrais sincèrement arrêter les batons d'la mort. Si j'veux espérer prolonger mon espérance de vie de quelques années. Mais a quoi bon ? Au fond, je crois que j'suis heureuse de cette vie. Et personne remarque mes penchants. Les traces qui pourraient me trahir ont épargnés son visage. Si je check vite fait mon reflet métallique. Je n'y vois aucun signe de vieillesse prématurée. Au contraire. Juste le visage d'une jeune zabrak de 17 ans au mieux. Une Zabrak a la carnation qui rappelle les couleurs de sa planète natale. Une peau lisse, ornés des tatouages rituels de sa race. Des cheveux récemment teints en verts, comme des lianes tressés au milieux d'une foret de cornes. Le tout ajusté d'une tenue de pilote confortable.  
Nan. Rien ne se voit. Rien ne transparaît. Et c'est tant mieux pour moi et mon image de professionnel.

Ouais. Revenons en a la mission. Après ces fameux 15 révolutions standard. Les capteurs ont sonnés brutalement alors que je venais de digérer la dernière descente de ma dose. deux chasseurs sont apparut dans le dos de l'appareil. Et le message a pas tardé a jaillir quand j'ai accepté l'appel.

\- Éteignez le moteur. Et nous ne détruiront pas le vaisseau.

J'ai phasé avant de faire signe à mini drakira qui m'assistait en guise de simili copilote dragueur. D'un geste. Je lui ai demandé de rejoindre les autres et de se tenir prêt. Puis je me suis retournée. Essayant de baratiner du mieux possible

\- Euh... Bonjour ? Nous nous connaissons ? J'veux dire. Vous êtes qui ? Vous savez que techniquement. Y'a des lois en vigueur dans cet espace qui interdisent ce genre de chantage aussi barbare que...

Dans mon dos. J'entends déjà une saine agitation qui résonne dans le couloir.

\- Coupez le moteur ou nous nous verrons contraints de détruire votre vaisseau.  
\- Je veux bien. Mais s'il s'agit d'une reddition. Il y a moyen de négocier officiellement les terme d'un contract ? Merde, j'suis pas une experte en plus a ce petit jeu administratif... Je pourrais avoir l'aide d'un ami ? Parce que j'trouve que tout ce qui touche aux papiers officiels assez compliqué.Déjà que j'me paume dès qu'il est question de remplir une simple taxe commerciale... C'est drôle ahah...

Un tir de notre vaisseau rate sa cible. Le prix a payer quand on laisse un imbécile aux commande des tourelles. Ca doit être Kort, le Weequay.

\- Pour la derniere fois...  
\- Ah. Ca ? Euh... Désolée. Ca doit être une erreur de communication avec les passagers. Je suis désolée. Je ne les ais pas mis au courant de la situation de reddition dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Permettez moi que je...

Derrière moi. J'entends les pas de Drakira qui émergeait de la porte du cockpit pour me dire exactement ce que je voulais entendre

\- C'est bon. Tout le monde est en place.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de couper la communication. J'ai juste immédiatement mis les pleins gaz pour effectuer un demi tour acrobatique comme j'en fait rarement. Et voilà que d'un seul coup, je prends l'avantage. Tandis que l'artilleur à l'œuvre fait son office. La double tourelle fait mouche et endommage assez bien le premier vaisseau . Je n'ai pas le temps de me féliciter d'esquiver les deux premiers tirs en feux croisés. Parce que le capteurs s'emballent encore. Et voilà qu'un troisieme vaisseau arrive. Et... Ah . Merde.

Une frégate.

Une putain de frégate.

Dans le silence, la voix jaillit a nouveau.

\- Pour une putain de dernière fois. Coupez le moteur. Et vous serez épargnez.

Je crois que l'on a pas le choix. Je n'ai pas assez de mes mains pour compter le nombre de canons braqués sur nous. Surtout que le prochain champs d'astéroïde est trop loin pour jouer a cache cache.

\- Ok.

Je coupe le moteur et la communication. Ce qui attire les gens dans le cockpit quant à ma décision. En même temps... Une frégate. Je crois que personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir voulu allonger d'une demie heure notre espérance de vie. Les ailes des deux vaisseaux s'aimantent a notre cargo. Et guident le Starrdust en direction de la frégate. Cette dernière semble ouvrir mécaniquement sa gueule béante pour laisser entrevoir une aire d'atterrissage

\- Aucun de vous ici n'a d'ennemis ?

J'ai posé la question a l'arrache aux membre d'équipage. Mais personne ne semble en avoir. Du moins, pas assez pour qu'une frégate débarque du néant. Ca doit être des pirates. C'est pas plus rassurant.  
Le vaisseau se pose dans une baie d'amarrage. Le comité d'accueil est là. Des gens lourdement armés qui attendent que l'on descende. On pourrait utiliser la tourelle. Mais on ne pourrait pas sortir de l'aire d'atterrissage s'ils la ferment. Et puis... On est encore aimanté aux vaisseau. En voyant la tête renfrognée du Weequay et de Drakira. J'ai eu l'extrême délicatesse de nous éviter de nous faire tuer.

\- Si quelqu'un veut se suicider en ne se rendant pas. Dites le moi. Je descendrais du vaisseau après qu'il vous ait descendu.

Ca a semblé faire mouche. Et passé un maigre instant. Tout le monde est sagement rentré dans le rang. Parce que honnêtement. Nous n'avons aucune chance pour l'heure.

J'ai descendu la rampe avec le maigre équipage dans un silence obéissant. J'ai dévisager leur équipement pour finalement me faire a l'idée que c'était des pirates. Un des leurs m'a fouillé grossièrement pour virer toutes mes armes. Puis il nous ont tous mis un vague sac de jute sur la tête pour nous promener dans le vaisseau.  
Une fois arrivé dans notre confortable cellule commune. La porte s'est verrouillée grossièrement dans notre dos. Nous voilà dans une salle blanche. Sans aucune échappatoire que la porte magnétique qui nous a servis d'entrée.

\- Madame Thrall. Ca vous arrive souvent de vous faire attaquer ?

Je regarde la sélonienne un bref instant avant de répondre

\- C'est déjà arrivé. Mais c'est ma première frégate.  
\- Et maintenant ?

C'est mini drakira qui parle là. Je vois bien que lui a du mal a supporter la situation. Il aborde une tête paniquée dont seuls les dralls ont le secret. Avant de lui répondre. J'observe la camera de surveillance qui trône dans la salle. Me demandant vaguement s'il y a un micro. Une secousse ponctue notre silence.

\- Vous avez entendu ? On va nous sauver ?

C'est mini drakira qui parle. Sa naïveté me tire un sourire presque compassionnel avant que je réponde.  
\- Ou c'est une attaque. D'où leur précipitation et leur fouilles sommaires.

Pour couronner le tout. Une alarme vient de se mettre a sonner. On doit être en dernier sur la liste de leurs problèmes. Cool. C'est le seul truc positif que l'on puisse tirer de la situation. Vu que maintenant, un hurlement vrille nos tympans.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Les assaillants devaient chercher une ouverture pour attaquer. Et vu que les pirates ont ouvert brièvement l'air d'atterrissage a notre passage. Ca a du être une occasion pour eux de lancer l'assaut.

Drakira résume le fil de ma pensée :

\- Autrement dit. C'est notre chance.  
\- Yup'.

Deuxième secousse. Plus forte. Il y a un bref instant ou la lumière de la salle faiblie avant de plonger le groupe dans le noir. Tout le monde entend clairement le verrouillage magnétique de la geôle se désactiver un bref instant. Un filet de lumière jaillit dans l'obscurité de notre cellule.  
D'un seul homme. Tout le monde se précipite pour pousser manuellement l'encombrante porte. Jusqu'à sortir dans un couloir vide. Il y a deux droïdes qui semble être comme éteints. Probablement que les tires ont touchés un truc assez important pour les mettrent temporairement hors d'état de nuire. Mais personne ne se pose de question et tout le monde les met rapidement hors service. Je regarde les nouvelles pieces détachées songeant a la chance sur un million que leur électricité lâche et que le relaie pour le système de survie soit si long.  
Pendant ce vague silence. J'entends le groupe partir dans tous les sens.

\- Leurs armes sont intégrés. On a pas de quoi tirer pour fuir.  
\- Quel bol on a quand même.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Il nous faut un plan.

Les tête convergent vers moi. Et j'ai presque envie de m'excuser. Parce que je suis sensée être une clampin de base. Pourquoi tout le monde me suivrait ? Ah oui. Je suis payée pour palier a ce genre de problème. Askip. Pilote, experte en survie en cas d'attaque pirate. Toussa toussa.

\- Déjà, il faut rouvrir l'aire d'atterrissage. Pour ca. Il faut rejoindre un ordinateur pour se connecter dessus. Quelqu'un s'y connait ?

Le drall lève la main. En même temps. Quelle idées. C'est un drall. Forcément que ça s'y connaît dans les domaines technologiques.

\- Et ca implique de taper sur des gens. Quelqu'un s'y connaît ?

La sélonienne et le Weeckay hochent brièvement de la tête.

\- Cool. Une fois que c'est fait. Je m'occupe de vous sortir de là.

L'électricité se rallume. J'en profite pour fouiller les cellules aux alentours. Histoire de libérer quelqu'un si nous ne sommes pas seul aux prises de ces pirates. La première porte a notre gauche ne possède pas de colocataire susceptible d'être utiles. Mais mieux encore : Nos armes. Entreposées à l'arrache. Drakira est la première a faire un commentaire

\- Les gens qui nous ont enfermés ne sont pas des lumières.

Je hoche des épaules pour saisir mon blaster. Maigre geste coparés aux effort de Kort pour souvever une belle arme lourde. J'observe un instant mes compagnons, avant d'exposer mon point de vue pragmatique de la situation.

\- C'est tout a leur honneur.

L'espace d'un instant. Il y a des sourires qui se figent sur les mines fermée de mes coéquipiers. Le vent a tourné. Et même s'il y a une alarme qui brise mes tympans. Je me sens plus légère.  
Impression llusoire. Au bout d'un couloir, nous tombons sur un droide. A 20 mettre de nous. Il ne nous a pas vu. Et pourtant. Personne n'ose réagir.

\- Celui la. Il n'est plus désactivé.

C'est la voix de mini drakira qui dit ça d'un air vaguement inquiet. Je sens que l'élan de courage commun vient de s'essouffler. Tout le monde semble hésiter a lancer le premier tir.

\- Laisse moi régler ce détail.

D'une parole impulsive. Je me met en joue. Une simple pression de la gâchette et le tir traverse le couloir. Le droide n'a le temps que de se retourner pour tomber. Et je me retrouve face a un couloir vide. Ouah. Je pensais pas qu'un tire suffirait... Surtout que je suis loin d'être la plus fine gâchette du lot. Avec mon petit blaster qui tient dans le creux de mes mains.  
Un large sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je capte le regain de confiance du groupe. Et ce dernier boost mon moral avec plus d'efficacité qu'une promesse de Bâton d'la mort en fin de journée

\- Maintenant. Allons régler plein d'autres détails.


	5. Entrée N474

Entrée de journal n°475 de Keila Thrall – Frégate pirate.

J'crois que passé cet instant. Je me sentais comme dans un film. Je sais pas. J'aime sentir mon corps saturé en adrénaline. Ça m'en ferait presque oublier que je prends des bâtons de la mort parce que je déteste mon job de taxis. Fin' j'aime piloter. Mais pas me cantonner qu'à ça jusqu'au restant de mes jours, ca me lasse avant même d'avoir commencé. Alors ouais, écumer les couloirs comme une escouade aussi mortelle que dépareillé, ça a son petit charme pour briser cette routine.  
Au détour d'une porte. Mini drakira trouve son bonheur dans la salle des machine. C'est a dire, un terminal. Si j'ai bien compris, le circuit est fermé et il est restreint a très peu de chose. Mais le petit génie nous dégote une carte des lieux, ce qui améliore grandement notre orientation.  
Pendant que le petit génie drall s'occupe d'un domaine ou je n'y pige presque que dalle. Drakira et moi, on faisait le guet dans le couloir. A l'affût de l'arrivée d'éventuels ennemis. Mais comme la bataille semble se jouer un étage au dessus de nos tête. Je crois que la solennité s'est barré. Et ça a fini en discutions où on parlait de la cire que j'emploie pour lustrer mes cornes et de son secret pour ses poils tout doux. Apparemment. L'alimentation joue un rôle dans la bonne tenue des cheveux. Du chaos, y'a un débat qui éclot sur le thème de manger sainement dans une ville comme Nar Kaaga. A l'issue duquel elle m'a même autorisé à toucher un peu son poitrail lustré. Ce qui a été un petit achievement dans ma vie. Parce que mine de rien. Ils étaient vraiment tout doux. Son poitrail.

Une fois le crack en informatique comblé. On se dirige tous vers les niveaux supérieurs. Qui offre une bataille rangée de couloirs en couloirs. Les assaillants ne donnent pas l'impression d'être différents de nos agresseurs. Donc dans le doute. On nettoie tout sur le passage, on profite de l'anarchie qui règne. Jusqu'à arriver dans une salle de commande.

\- Ils sont encore nombreux. Les caméras montrent aux moins encore des dizaines.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Le vaisseau est en sale état.  
\- Déjà. Il y a un incendie qui s'est déclaré apparemment. Dépressurise l'étage pour l'éteindre.  
\- Il nous reste une vingtaine de minute avant qu'il explose.  
\- Seulement l'étage ? Pourquoi pas tout le vaisseau ?  
\- Et encore. Je suis optimiste.  
\- Parce qu'on va mourir asphyxié ?  
\- On devait pas juste ouvrir l'air d'atterrissage pour se tirer d'ici ?  
\- Mais pas cette pièce, il veut dire.

Je regarde les trois se disputer avant de réagir. L'air d'incarner un chef de groupe alors que je joue tout au plus les surveillants d'école.

\- Ouais. Dépressurise tout mini drakira. Et trouves nous leur réserve.

La Selonienne me regarde d'un air malicieux. Je commence a l'apprécier. Je crois.

\- Tu perds pas le nord.  
\- Ouah...

Mon regard observe le Drall. L'origine de cette onomatopée.

\- J'ai maté la caméra de surveillance de la réserve. Y'a l'air d'avoir pas mal de crédits. Et des disques ! Fin... j'dis ca... Comme ça... A l'oeil.

La porte se verrouille. Et l'espace d'un instant. Le bruit glaçant de la dépressurisation quasi complète du vaisseau est effrayante. Puis quelques vingtaines de secondes plus tard. Les sas se referme et le reste d'oxygène semble occuper a nouveau les couloirs.  
Je me dirige vers le vaisseau pendant que les trois autres font un détour pour charger ce qui peut l'être. Une fois dans le Starrdust. Je crois que j'oublie tout mes problèmes. Y'a des endroits comme ca ou je me sens un peu immortelle.  
Bah... Mon vaisseau en fait partit.

Je fais chauffer le moteur. Et une fois que tout le monde rejoint enfin le cargo. Je décolle rapidement. Dans l'espace. J'esquive sans peines quelques débris de la frégate alors qu'un vaisseau spatial - encore plus gros, attaque a feu nourris ceux qui jadis, nous ont attaqués. Il y a de cela une heure.  
Au passages, quelques tourelles tentent de nous toucher. Mais il me suffit de me coller sous la carcasse de la frégate pour y échapper. Et moins de quelques minutes plus tard. Nous voilà hors de portée. Quelques chasseurs peuvent tenter de me suivre. Mais apparemment, ils n'ont pas pris ce risque. Bien. Ça me navrerai de devoir réparer le Starrdust. Pour une histoire presque trop banale pour mon métier.

Bon. J'admets. Apres cette petite aventure. J'ai offert mon numéros de comlink a cette Selonnienne. Parce que... Je sais pas. Je l'aime bien. Elle a eu l'air plutôt contente. Et puis, j'l'a trouve belle quand elle affiche une expression contente.


	6. Entrée n475

Entrée de journal n°485 de Keila Thrall – Nar Kaaga, Boutique d'Oggy

Aujourd'hui. Ct'un peu particulier. Simplement parce que ca fait un peu trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait autre chose que conduire. Ca me déplait pas. Un bâton de la mort le soir suffit trop facilement à mon bonheur. Mais même si j'aime bien la routine. J'crois qu'elle me piège. Sans Ogg pour me ménager ou m'faire faire quelques taches à la con. Je ferais que ca de ma vie : Attendre qu'on me donne un ordre. L'exécuter et consommer quelques trucs illégaux en scred le soir. Dans mon vaisseau.

\- Kaila ?

Alors que je matais l'inventaire de la boutique pour mettre un peu a jour les fournitures. Je réponds distraitement a la voix du Toydarien.

\- Ogg ?  
\- J'ai un travail.

Je sors de l'arrière boutique pour émerger face a un groupe d'individu. Un bref instant, mon regard matte leur armure usées. Mercenaires . Une twilek, une humaine et un droïde médecin. Mes yeux se perdent dans les armes qu'ils tiennent. Mercenaire balaise même . J'suis pas une experte en la matière. Mais j'ai un talent inné pour distinguer les gros flingues des petits. Ici, le constat est simple : ils ont tous un truc a compenser dans ce groupe.

\- Yo.

Je reçois des salutations identiques tandis que Oggy s'efforce de donner un bref résumé de mon rôle dans l'histoire. Chercher des informations a des mercenaires qui ne connaissent pas la ville. Pfeugh... Ils peuvent pas m'laisser me reposer de cette mine que je me suis mise c'matin ? Hum... Nan. J'ai besoin de m'occuper. Mes pensées tournent en rond. L'inventaire ca m'occupera que temporairement. Autant essayer de saisir l'opportunité. Même si je suis clairement pas en état de jouer les guides touristiques pour mercenaires pressés.

\- Pas de soucie Ogg.

Je m'approche du groupe. Et l'évidence me frappe. Ils sont l'air de s'en remettre totalement a moi. Et rien que ca. Ca me fait cordialement chier.

\- Vous chercher a empêcher le meurtre de Luke Aidan. Le type des soleils noirs ?

Ils hochent la tête. Sauf le robot qui me fixe assez bien pour être malaisant.

\- Et vous ne savez absolument pas qui va le tuer. Quand il va le tuer. Et ni ou il est ?

Quand ils confirme. Je me frappe la main dans la tête. Du moins mentalement. Parce que je sens la grosse merde arriver. Pourquoi je fais le taffe du cerveau quand tout le reste du groupe est composé de brute et de droïde ? J'ai l'air d'un cerveau ? Je viens de me défoncer la gueule ce matin même. T'sais.

\- Bon. J'ai une idée de point de départ. Donc...  
-Excusez moi Messire. Mais est ce que la mort de la Zabrak sera elle invalidante quant à la récompense promise ?

J'ai regarder le droide. Celui qui a parlé un maigre instant. Peut être que je ne devrais pas tout interpréter comme étant une menace. Mais en vrai. Je l'ai fait.

\- Je peux me prendre en charge sac d'huile. Si t'en doute. Je t'attends.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas attendre quand sa tête n'est pas rattachée a son corps.

Je hausse les sourcils. Me tournant vers les deux mercenaires.

\- Il n'y a pas une option pour mute votre ami ?  
\- Si. Je m'en occupe.

La twi'lek, nommée Miriva si je ne m'abuse, se tourne vers lui un bref instant. Histoire de dire a ce tas de boulons le fond de ma propre pensée

\- Ferme ta gueule.

Étrangement, le sac de métal se tait. C'est donc la Twi'lek la proprio de ce type ? Cool.

\- Commande vocale ? Ingénieux.

C'est donc sans sarcasme que l'on débute ce simili contrat. Quoique. Plus pour m'occuper que pour un autre intérêt.


	7. Entrée n476

Entrée de journal n°476 de Keila Thrall – Nar Kaaga, Centre ville.

Je guide rapidement mes nouveaux meilleurs amis dans un quartier mal fréquenté. Il n'y a pas a attendre longtemps pour chopper l'endroit où je terrorises quelques gamins bossant comme guetteurs pour le soleil noir. Le tout, sous les yeux de mes trois plantes vertes. Parce qu'admettons. Niveau utilité, je ne verrais pas d'différence.

Apres, de mon coté, j'admets que ca se sent que j'suis pas clean. Encore un peu speed et trop souriante pour ce que je fais. Au moins, être un peu trop extatique. Ca fait son petit effet. Quand ont tient quelqu'un fermement par l'épaule en l'appelant « mon ami » d'un air faux et chaleureux. Bah... quand on menace a demi mot un type. Ca fait son effet.  
Mais j'apprends rien de nouveau. Si ce n'est qu'une vague affaire de soleil noir qui se passerai peut être dans pas longtemps. Mais c'est trop flou pour que ce soit particulièrement utile. Le dédain de mes partenaires face a ct'échec me donnerai presque envie de revenir sur mes pas pour compter les fournitures chez Ogg. Presque. Parce que c'est quand même une occupation de merde quand même.  
J'hésite un bref instant entre aller au spatioport ou me diriger quand même vers la cantina. L'établissement où on se trouve est plutôt orienté vers les hutts. Y'a pas mal de gamoréens et de gens importants qui font de descente ici le soir. Pour sûr que si les hutts veulent couper une têtes du soleil noir, il doit y a voir des échos ici. Nan ?  
Les trois boulets dans les pattes suivent mon sillage. L'atmosphère des lieux a le don de calmer mon agacement. Je me dirige vers le comptoir pour parler a Milo. L'barman. Ce dernier me reconnaît et me propose un verre. Mais je hoche discrètement la tête vers les deux personnes derrière moi. Le robot étant parti vers un droïde de la cantina.

\- Pas en service.

Même s'il n'en donne pas l'impression. Le Twilek sourie assez pour m'indiquer qu'il a saisit le sarcasme de ma réplique. Je profite de cette petite détente pour continuer.

\- Milo. Luke Aidan va se faire assassiner et j'suis plus ou moins chargé d'empêcher ca. Et je sais qu'c'est cliché que de demander ca a un barman. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si t'aurais pas quelque chose a ce sujet.

Il semble hésiter un bref instant avant de me parler avec ce regard conspirateur de concierge.

\- J'sais que ca a jasé parce que les types engagés sont des gungans.

Je hausse les sourcil. Parce que mes vieux clichés sont en train de s'effondrer. Les gungans ? Dangereux ? Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai déjà une petite suite d'idée qui défilent dans mon crane pour dégoter ou ils se trouvent. Je laisse un petit pourboire avant de simplement offrir un sourire charmeur.

\- Merci Milo.

Le groupe se réuni brièvement. Le droide est le dernier a nous rejoindre. C'est naturellement que la Twi'lek demande avec espoir a son tas d'boulon :

\- T'as récupéré des infos ?  
\- Oui. Nous avons joué a Hyperdrive space edition. Et je peux confirmer que ce droide est très fort a ce jeu.

Mentalement, je soupire. Et moi je serais inefficace comparé a cela ? Vraiment ?  
Bon. Un gungan. Ca court pas les rues de Nar Kaaga. La ville où nous sommes est plus engorgée de Drall qu'autre chose. J'ai moi même pas l'habitude d'en voir même si la majorité des voyageurs/mercenaires transitent chez Oggy pour affaire.

\- Bon. On va au spatioport.

Le groupe ne semble pas remettre mes décisions en cause. C'pas plus mal. On est encore prêt pour une ballade en coupant a travers les coupes gorges habituels de la ville. Mais les gros flingues servent a effrayer les rats qui voudraient habituellement ma tête. C'cool. La conversation s'engage du coté du groupe. Je réalise que je n'ai presque pas entendu l'humaine parlé. M'enfin, je passe ce détails. Laissant mon cerveau entendre l'échange sans l'écouter. Parce que je sens cette sensation familliere. Celle qui me fait tripoter mes mains dans ma poche intérieur pour m'assurer que tout est la. Si j'en est besoin. Le mot « Jedi » apparaît de la bouche inexistante de l'étrange droïde. Ce qui a l'avantage de me braquer un peu et détourne mon attention de ma drogue. Assez pour que je face autre chose que d'y penser pendant quelques échanges distraits.  
Nan. RAS. Il aurait juste appartenu a un Jedi auparavant. Mais bon. J'aime pas ca non plus.

Une fois sur la place qui fait face aux deux principaux spatioports de la ville. Si quelqu'un est venu par ici. Il a du traverser cette place. Obligatoirement. Je repère un mendiant qui est prostré sur l'entrée principale de Mos Shaaga. Le genre que tout le voit sans remarqué. Invisible tellement il fait parti du décors pour certain. Apres un bref « Attendez moi » en direction de mes coéquipiers et je m'approche du type.

\- Hey. J'aurais besoin d'information.

Sur ce. Je m'avance. Saisissant a contre cœur le seul objet d'intérêt pour la vermine comme elle. Un Bâton d'la mort. Le mendiant me matte d'un air oscillant entre le sérieux et le manque flagrant qui se lit sur toutes les rides de son visage

\- Ca dépend... Je peux voir plus près ?  
-Plus prêt. C'est mon poing dans ta figure mon chou.

Suite a cette brève réponse. Le type a semblé être un peu braqué. Il a peur ? Probable. C'est ma gueule de zabrak qui fait un peu trop bien son office d'épouvantail, j'imagine.

\- Je cherche des gungans qui auraient atterrie ici il y a peu. Des longues oreilles qui pendent, des yeux globuleux et une tendance certaine a être agaçant.

Le visage de mon interlocuteur s'éclaire comme un canon blaster qui commet son office. J'ai bien fait de parier sur lui. Il a l'air de se mettre à réfléchir avec une motivation que les gens comme nous ne connaissons plus.

\- Gungan... J'connais ! J'ai... J'en ai vu un ! Avec un autre type. Ils étaient partis en direction d'une boutique de Landspeeder. Y'a peut être... Une ou deux heures

Je lui laisse mon maigre cadeau en offrande. Même si j'admets songer un bref instant à le laisser en chien. Avec son sourire avide de ce stupide bâton de drogue. Mais j'dois avouer que je vaut pas mieux que lui d'une certaine maniere. Alors je lui laisse son os a ronger en songeant a celui qui m'attend une fois la mission accomplie.  
Entre vermine. On est presque solidaire.

Sur ces pensées. J'abandonne le mendiant. Retournant vers mon groupe pour faire part de la situation. La Twi'lek semble satisfaite. Même si j'avoue que l'humaine qui ne dit rien me fait presque flipper.

\- On a que ca comme piste. C'est maigre. Mais crédible.

Je hoche de la tête. Et le groupe entre de concerts dans cette petite boutique de location. Sans surprise. C'est un Drall qui en est le proprio. Devant un simili comptoir parle avec un gamin a peine mino qui semble éterniser la conversation sur un pilote de course local. Je me prive pas de couper la conversation

\- Bonjour. Je cherche quelque chose de particulier.

Le Drall s'interrompt avant de se concentrer sur moi. Visiblement pas trop agacé que je le tire de cette conversation. Je comprends a son visage que j'effectue probablement sans le savoir un genre de sauvetage.

\- Hum... Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce que vous dites. Mais explicitez votre demande

Ca me fait marrer. « Explicitez votre demande. » Y'a qu'un Drall pour dire ca a un client quand on est dans l'espace Hutt.

\- Je cherche un gungan.  
\- Nous n'avons pas cela en stock

Je sourie au pragmatisme un peu confus du personnage. Un sourire qui n'a rien de joyeux et qui semble impressionner la créature. Pourtant , je cherche même pas a faire peur pour cette fois.

\- Un Gungan qui serait rentré dans votre boutique il y a peu. C'est un tueur. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a pu faire.

Miriva touche du bout des doigts la créature avant de se mettre dans une colere froide.

\- Vous pourriez pas le dire avant ?

Wut ? Mais pas le temps de m'arrêter sur ce point de détail. La belle Twi'lek reprend.

\- Et maintenant. Ou ils sont partis ?

La créature bouge au rythme d'un unique tremblement. J'ai oublié a quel point ça résiste pas au stress ces créatures. Mini drakira en avait plus dans le ventre. Je supposse. Mais bon, on va la calmer. Parce que je ne veux pas être coupable d'un arrêt cardiaque.  
La créature reprends, l'accent terrifié.

\- Hein ? Je sais pas. Il ont loués trois speeder et ont rien dit sur leur destination.

Je hausse les yeux au ciel. Agacée par les mensonges par omission d'un mini drakira bis.

\- Et tu vas pas me dire que tu loues trois véhicule valant 3000 crédits pieces à trois blaireaux sans avoir mis de mouchard dessus ? Des fois qu'on ne te les rendent jamais ?

Mes mots semblent faire réagir le droide qui se presse de l'autre coté du comptoir pour se brancher a un ordinateur. Après un interminable instant. C'est la voix du droide presque-médecin-Avec-spécialité-secrete-de-hacking qui brise le silence.

\- C'est le cas. Les cibles se trouvent actuellement en chemin vers l'est de la ville. Une vingtaine de kilomètres. Je télécharge les informations pour les suivre en temps réelle. Maitresse Miriva  
Le drall était au bord de la panique. Fin'. Encore plus qu'avant quoi.

\- Il vous reste des Speeder a louer ?  
\- O-O-oui.  
\- Parfait. Il nous en faudra 4. Mettez le mien sur l'ardoise de Oggy.  
\- Oggy ? Vous êtes sûr ? Je veux pas... D'ennuis. Vous savez...  
\- Ouais. Au nom de... Kaila Troll. Il comprendra. Je vous remercie de votre coopération

Sur ce. Je pousse le vice a lui accorder un clin d'oeil. Puis je me tourne vers mes compagnons avant qu'ils ne règlent leur part.

\- A tout hasard. Je peux me taper l'incruste ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie de mon vaisseau pour mouiller ma chemise.


	8. Entrée n477

Entrée de journal n°477 de Keila Thrall – Nar Kaaga, coin paumé.

Ok. J'ai sincèrement regretté. Si l'enquête défoncé. C'est clairement pas mon domaine de prédilection. le combat défoncé ne l'est qu'encore moins. J'admets que le reste a fini par regretter d'avoir cru qu'avec un petit blaster, je puisse régler quelques problèmes. Le mercenariat, c'est définitivement pas ma tasse de thé. Même si apparement, je reste douée pour ca. Vu que je suis encore en vie.  
Une fois sur la route de nos gungan. J'ai reconnu peu a peu les paysage. Celui que j'ai déjà tracé une dizaine de moins auparavant sous l'étendard du soleil noir. On arrive a un point d'échange ou transite toutes sortes de vaisseaux de contrebande. J'ai déjà sécurisé des marchandise auparavant dans un endroit semblable.  
Je me souviens clairement des lieux. Alors je profite de la course pour faire part de cela a mes collègues dans le comlink.

\- S'ils sont posés sur une clairière. C'est sûrement une embuscade tendue a la cible. Les vaisseaux du Soleil noirs transitent tous par là. Et ca veut dire que le type qu'on doit protégé va probablement accueillir la marchandise. Ou la charger  
\- Ah...

Malgré la réponse lascive de mon interlocuteur. On arrive a hauteur de trois speeder dissimulés dans les arbres. Assez correctement pour qu'a toute allure. On ne perçoive pas leur silhouette dans la semi obscurité de ces sous bois marécageux.  
On pause pied à terre. Ou a boue. Et on s'approche discrètement de la clairiere de mes souvenirs. Ouais. On est bien ici. Une immense plaine de terre où peuvent se poser aisément trois vaisseaux comme le mien. Une sorte de desserve de contrebande pour les gangs locaux.

On a pas le temps de se satisfaire de cela que le bruit d'un speeder arrive talonne notre dos. Je pars rapidement vers la droite. Mes compagnons disparaissent a ma gauche. Et je me retrouve seule. Ayant perdu de vue mes coéquipières entre les arbres. Merde. L'échange va avoir lieu. Et les tueurs sont parés a commettre leur assaut. Dans mon comlink. La voix de Miriva me fait signe de ne pas me mettre en danger. Ce qui me fait hausser les yeux au ciel.

\- Compris .

Comme l'adolescente que je suis sensée être. Je me soustrait aux ordres avec une facilité déconcertante. Grisée par le sentiment d'adrénaline qui ne m'a pas agressé depuis bien trop longtemps. Depuis... L'attaque du vaisseau, on peut même dire.  
Mes pas se faufilent dans les sous bois quand j'entends un premier échange de feu. Avec une vague lueur enflammée qui traverse les végétaux des lieux. Y'a un hurlement dans la nuit. J'espère que ce n'est pas celui de la cible a protéger. Que c'est le fruit des trouvailles de Miriva, Christi et l'autre droide.

Pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Mes yeux découvrent un type en armure integrale. Le fusil en joue vers le centre de la plaine. Dissimulé dans les fourrés. Il tire sans m'apercevoir pour l'instant. Je décroche ma propre arme sans hésitation. Un tir de la plaine contre attaque et le frappe. Mon propre blaster fait mouche tandis qu'un pas sur le coté m'empêche une douloureuse blessure quand le tueur se retourne pour me braquer. Sous le couvert des arbres. L'échange s'allonge de quelques renvois de balles qui ne font pas mouche.  
Alors que je visait le type désormais mal en point, je vois un bref éclair dans le lointain. Entre les arbres. A peut être 50m de moi.

La douleur grille mon aime. Un coup puissant. Loin des armes conventionnelles qui circulent librement. Ce qui me rappelle à la réalité. Je n'ai qu'un petit blaster et je suis pas payer pour ca. Et en plus. J'ai deux feux ennemis sur moi. Gosh.

Je tire une dernière fois sur le type le plus proche avant de me jeter au sol pour fuir l'horizon ennemi. Sauf que même s'il est en mauvais état. L'autre type que je suis sensée tuer ne cède pas sous cette dernière slave.  
Dans la semie obscurité. Je vois son armure saisir tout la lumiere que filtre le marais. J'vois ma gueule effrayée dans le reflet lustré de son masque.  
Puis il y a un nouveau tir en direction de la plaine qui jaillit dans les fourrés et l'acheve sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

J'sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ca. Prostrée dans les fourées marécageux et incapable de réagir. Probablement une petite minute. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que les tirs s'éloignent et que je de concéde a moi même qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me relève et que je rejoigne Oggy.

C'est donc courageusement que j'ai laissé les autres continuer leurs effusions de tir sans les prévenir. La course m'a parut durer indéfiniment. Mais j'ai rejoins rapidement l'arrière boutique de Oggy. Sur place. Je commence à soigner ce qu'il peut l'être. A savoir tout, sauf mon égo. Puis alors que j'avais entamé un petit remontant illégal. J'ai entendu des voix familières émerger du coté d'Oggy. Celle de Miriva

\- C'est bon. Luke Aidan est en vie. En état critique . Mais on a pris soin de stabiliser son état avant de partir.  
\- Vous savez. J'ai pas besoin d'un rapport de mission. J'ai recu un message comme quoi une certaine Kailla Thrall avait donné son nom apres avoir sauvé Luke Aidan.  
\- Pour des raisons de discrétions. Nous n'avons pas trouvé cela nécessaire de le révéler à une organisation criminelle.  
\- La prime sur vos tête ? Pfeuh... Vous pouviez le donner sans problème. Ce n'est pas les affaires du Soleil noir, ni les miennes.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Mais au fond. Je reste concentrée a pansée mon aine. Parce que j'ai du mal a me concentrer quand les couleurs dansent dans ma têtes et scintillent devant mes yeux. Je me permets même pas une vague apparition pour saluer ces gens. Ceux la même qui n'ont pas eu de remords a repartir sans moi.  
De toute manière. Je n'arrive plus vraiment a penser à autre chose qu'a ma prochaine dose.


End file.
